


Crude

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuteish, Jason is a Dork, M/M, but i will expand this ship if its the last thing i do, but like a dork in love with leo, dumb like always, i cant even this isnt even that great but omg, leo is a dumbass who doesnt realize how he is embarrassing his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: “You’re lap is my second favorite place.”“And what’s your first?"“Your bed. Got to admit, I have amazing taste.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i just wanted to have the 160th fic, just let me have this. literally, this was the only reason why i speed typed. just for the number.
> 
> the fact that valgrace reached 160 is so good, great job *blatantly ignores solangelo and percico's instant rise to the top*
> 
> it takes 40 more fics to get to 200 sooo get to work guys! :) ~~altho let's be honest about 70% of those are going to be coming from my hoe ass and the other 30% is coming from valgrace not even being the main pairing wtf :(~~
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own pjo and/or its characters

“I win again.” Leo sticks out his tongue and starts up a new game in single player mode.

Jason rolls his eyes and throws his controller down. “You didn’t even let me play the tutorial. You’ve been playing this for weeks.”

“Psh,” Leo scoffs. “Don’t be a sore loser, Jay.”

“How am I a sore loser?” Jason slaps his hand down on Leo’s stomach. “It wasn’t my fault you were sitting on my lap. You’re heavy and distracting.”

“How is it not your fault?” Leo’s murdering a village of trolls with zero remorse. Jason’s slightly amused. “You’re lap is my second favorite place.”

“And what’s your first?”

Leo shrugs. “Your bed. Got to admit, I have _amazing_ taste.”

Jason watches as Leo’s character jumps from a tree, and shoots wildly. “You’re so crude sometimes.”

“I’m so _right_ sometimes.”

“What if I told you my favorite place is out of here?”

Leo gasps, pausing the game. “You wouldn’t. I’m so comfy here in your arms. Ravish me, Prince Grace, I am the Aurora to your Philip.”

“ _Leo_.” Jason’s cheeks are pink.

Leo turns the game back on and goes back to shooting centaurs. Jason’s never noticed it, but this is a very violent game with no purpose. “I don’t even know why you assumed by bed, I meant  _sex_. I’m not the crude one here.”

Jason rolls his eyes. He  _knows_ Leo, and Leo definitely meant the sex. Not that Jason hated sex, it’s just- there are so many other things he loves doing with Leo.

“For one, you’re an absolute cuddle monster,” Leo continues casually. “And our late night convos are the highlights of my day. Have you ever heard a sleepy Jason? A sleepy Jay is a cutie Jay.”

Jason mumbles a soft, “Leo.”

Leo’s brow furrows as his finger press furiously against the buttons. “In the mornings, where we just lay there are nice. Or when we both study in each other's space, so you end up grabbing my Chem papers and mixing them with your History ones. And like how we just watch dumb movies in bed all the time? And you tell me not to eat so we don’t get roaches but we still eat anyway?”

Jason leans forward, and he rubs his face into Leo’s belly. Hie glasses press into his face uncomfortably, but he doesn’t want to move.

“I also like when we build pillow forts like we’re twelve. Or whenever you’re sick I get to burn you with soup, or when I’m sick you out too much care into making sure I get better. Fuck.” Leo elbows the side of Jason’s head with an irritated grunt. “Ease off, _hombre_ , I only have one stomach.”

Jason doesn’t lift his head. Leo’s skin feels smooth on his face, and he doesn’t want to move. Leo’s so embarrassing and loving all at the same time, that Jason can’t handle it.

“Rude,” Leo mumbles.

There’s only the sound of screaming, and shots being fired off before there’s a loud _UGH_. Jason lifts his head, just in time to see Leo toss away his controller in disgust as the YOU DIED screen flicks off. Regular cable turns on, and the TV is stuck on the news for a second before Leo’s going through the channels.

“Is that it?” Jason’s not sure why he asks.

“Huh,” Leo’s face scrunches before he grins up at Jason. “Oh yeah, don’t even get me started on the  _sex_. Utterly and absolutely amazing.”

Jason shoves Leo off his lap, but his face is still pink and burning.

He can deal with Leo because however ridiculous he is, there’s always a softer side just for Jason.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks and have a nice day :)


End file.
